Flashbacks of an Old Flame
by IluvMarkSalling
Summary: My version of Rachel's Funny Girl audition in 4x19. Shelby/Rachel, and Finchel. Very minor spoilers for that episode.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is just a oneshot I thought up about half an hour ago, and it contains my hopes/speculations for Sweet Dreams. Minor spoilers ahead. Beware.**

**I don't own Glee.**

"I don't know if I can do this, Shelby."

Shelby watched her grown up daughter pace in front of her as they waited backstage for Rachel's name to be called.

"What kind of talk is that?" Shelby chided gently, standing up and taking a hold of Rachel's slender shoulders to keep her still. "Of course you can. You were absolutely fantastic when we were rehearsing, and if you can channel this nervous energy into just living in the moment, and doing your best, you will blow everyone in that room away."

"Okay," Rachel said, taking a deep breath.

"And if it helps, I'll be there the whole time. The musical director is an old friend of mine, and he's letting me watch your audition. So if you get nervous, just look at me."

"Because you don't make me nervous," Rachel said sarcastically. Shelby smacked Rachel upside the head, but not hard.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Rachel, more expression, Rachel, you are sucking the life out of this song, Rachel, I'd rather watch paint dry," the teenager mimicked Shelby.

"Hey, I never said I'd go easy on you. Besides you've come such a long way in the last two days I've been helping you. My methods work. Besides, you actually _were_ good, I was just knocking you down so you'd get even better."

"Why couldn't you make me better without torturing me?" Rachel asked.

"Where's the fun in that?"

Rachel opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the director.

"Rachel Berry!" he called. Shelby watched Rachel whimper nervously.

"Hey," Shelby said gently to get Rachel's attention. She cupped Rachel's face in her hands, and stared into her eyes. "You are one in a million, Rachel Barbra. When I first saw your little face eighteen years ago I knew you'd be a star, so I had your dads name you after the only person whose talent could ever measure up to yours. Now you are going to go out there, and give a performance to rival Barbra herself."

Rachel nodded. Shelby stole a quick, and unexpected kiss to her forehead.

"Break a leg, I love you," Shelby murmured, before slipping out to take a seat in the audience.

Rachel was suddenly transported back to when she was fifteen years old, with Finn's handsome, boyish face grinning at her, as he proclaimed his love for her.

All Rachel could think about was Finn. Finn, who loved her more than anyone. Finn, who would do anything for her. Finn, who was the love of her life.

Rachel took a deep breath, and walked on to the stage.

* * *

Her monologue went well, as expected. Soon it was time for her song; but Rachel's heart wasn't in to _Don't Rain on my Parade_. She knew that she had to emotionally connect with the song for it to be good, and she was completely unconnected.

Rachel dug through her bag for the _Don't Rain on my Parade_ sheet music, when a few papers from years ago caught her eye.

Rachel smiled to herself, and handed them to the piano player.

Shelby frowned as the pianist began the song, and it wasn't what she had rehearsed with Rachel; but as soon as Rachel began to sing, it was captivating. The emotion in Rachel's voice was entrancing to everyone in the room.

"Just a small town girl," Rachel sang. "Livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere."

Rachel kept singing flawlessly, but in her head, Finn's smooth baritone had taken over. She closed her eyes, and saw him smiling at her as they sang their song for the first time, four years ago.

* * *

"Rachel, you were fantastic!" Shelby cheered, wrapping Rachel in a big hug as they met outside the theatre. "That was unexpected, but you were flawless."

"Thanks Shelby," Rachel said.

"So do you want to get coffee? Celebrate the fact that your name will soon be in lights?" Shelby asked, gesturing to the coffee shop across the street.

"I'll meet you there," Rachel said. "I just have to do something."

"Sure," Shelby agreed, going to get a table for them.

Rachel got her phone out of her purse, and hit speed dial one.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi Finn, it's me," Rachel said. "Listen, I think we need to talk. About us."

In her head, all she could think was: 'I love you.'

**Please review if you can. I'd love to hear your thoughts. **


End file.
